Tears of Regret
by x Dark Crow x
Summary: Sebanyak apapun ia meminta maaf. Selama apapun ia menangis. Waktu tak akan bisa diulang. Ace tak akan pernah kembali. Dan kini, yang tersisa hanya air mata penyesalannya / Marco x Ace


Tears of Regret

A Fanfiction by Dark Crow

One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

Marco x Portgas D. Ace

↭ ︴M x A ︴↭

"Moby, aku kembali-yoi."

Marco bergumam pelan. Setelah menjalankan sebuah misi hampir sebulan penuh, ia akhirnya kembali ke Moby Dick. Ia tengah bersantai seorang diri di salah satu sisi dek kapal sambil menatap lautan sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Yo, Marco."

Tak perlu menolehpun Marco sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara yang paling ia rindukan selama ia meninggalkan Moby Dick.

"Ada apa, Ace?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menyapamu saja."

"Apa kau rindu padaku-yoi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Ace terdiam sambil memandang wajah Marco. Hening sejenak. Namun tiba-tiba Ace meninju pelan bahu Marco. "Sialan, kata-katamu itu seperti perempuan saja!"

"Hahaha. Hanya bercanda Ace."

"Huh, bagaimana misimu? Apa sudah selesai?"

"Kalau belum selesai, mana mungkin aku kembali kesini-yoi."

"Benar juga ya. Ahahaha," Ace menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "Tapi tak biasanya kau melaksanakan misi selama itu. Kukira kau menemukan perempuan idamanmu disuatu pulau, lalu menikah dan tak kembali kesini lagi."

"Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan keluargaku hanya untuk alasan konyol macam itu." Marco menjitak kepala Ace. "Lagipula perempuan idaman apa yang kau maksud. Sok tau."

Kembali hening. Marco masih menunggu jawaban Ace. Namun lelaki disampingnya itu hanya diam sambil memandang awan. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

'Sedang mengingat orang itu lagi kah?' Marco bertanya dalam hati. Memikirkan hal ini membuat perasaanya jadi tak nyaman. Cemburu, lebih tepatnya.

"Marco, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" pertanyaan Ace yang tiba-tiba membuat Marco sedikit terkejut.

Tunggu dulu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Portgas D. Ace, Komandan Divisi Dua Shirohige bertanya tentang cinta? Bukankan ini sedikit agakー aneh?

Tidak bagi Marco. Tidak aneh sama sekali. Sejak Ace menginjakkan kaki di Moby Dick, Marco-lah orang yang paling dekat dengan Ace. Dan sudah sejak lama Marco menduga bahwa Ace menyimpan perasaan pada orang itu.

"Oi, Marco. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Itu karena pertanyaanmu. Kau tadi mengataiku seperti perempuan, sekarang kau malah seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Jadi, pernah atau tidak?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Ace?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Daripada untukku, pertanyaan itu lebih cocok untukmu. Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

'Pertanyaan konyol.' Marco meruntuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Untuk apa dia bertanya sesuatu yang sudah dia ketahui jawabannya. 'Kau menyukai orang itu kan, Ace?'

"Mungkin."

Jawaban singkat dari Ace menyadarkan Marco yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sekaligus membuat perasaannya menjadi bertambah sakit.

"Mungkin?"

"Hmm. Mungkin. Aku masih belum begitu mengerti." ucap Ace pelan.

"Apa maksudー " Marco tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. 'Apa-apaan wajahnya itu?!' ia berteriak dalam hati.

Ace menatap Marco. Ekspresi di wajahnya membuat Marco harus menahan diri untuk tak memeluknya saat itu juga. Antara sedih, malu-malu, gugup, dan yang paling membuat Marco terkejut adalah rona merah samar di pipi Ace.

Jujur saja, Marco berpikir kalau itu sangat manis. Kalau saja perasaan suka Ace adalah untuknya. Kalau saja perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini. Kalau saja Ace juga mencintainya.

"Aku memang belum begitu mengerti. Bagiku terasaー aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Karena itu aku bertanya, Marco. Apa kau pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini pada orang lain? Kau begitu senang saat bersamanya. Seolah kau tak butuh apapun lagi. Dan saat kau berpisah dengannya, kau merasa kosong. Sekalipun itu hanya sesaat. Kau begitu merindukannya. Pernahkah kau merasakan hal seperti itu, Marco? Pernahkah?"

Sakit. Cuma satu kata itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaan Marco. Ia sudah tau, kemana arah pembicaraan Ace.

'Pasti yang kau maksud adalah orang itu kan Ace? Orang yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku, pada Oyaji dan pada yang lainnya? Orang yang bisa membuatmu tertawa lebar tanpa beban saat kau menceritakannya. Kau selalu bilang kalau dia adalah adikmu, tapi perasaanmu padanya lebih dari itu kan? Mungkin Oyaji dan yang lainnya tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu Ace, aku tahu.'

"Kau tahu Marco, saat lama berpisah, aku takut tak bisa bertemu lagi."

'Luffy? Benar Luffy kan namanya Ace? Kau takut tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?'

"Karena itu aku berpikir, kalau bisa bertemu lagi, aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan."

'Sudah cukup, Ace. Sudah cukup. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku sakit mendengarnya.' masih seperti tadi, dan masih seperti yang dulu-dulu. Marco hanya bisa berkata dalam hati. Tak sanggup mengatakannya langsung pada Ace.

Ace menatap Marco yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Semburat merah makin jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Walaupun aku takut perasaanku hanya sepihak. Tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya, Marco." suara Ace sedikit bergetar. Entah karena gugup atau entah karena apa.

'Sudah cukup Ace!'

"Marco, akuー "

"Cukup Ace! Sudah cukup!" akhirnya terlepas sudah kalimat yang sedari tadi ia tahan dalam hatinya. Marco benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan lebih sakit dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kaget, tentu saja. Ace tak mengerti kenapa Marco sampai membentaknya seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya. Selama ini Marco selalu baik padanya. Selalu mau mendengar semua ceritanya, semua keluh kesahnya. Marco yang selalu bersikap tenang. Di antara semua orang yang ada di Moby Dick, Marco yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Keー kenapa Marco? Adakah yang salah?"

"Dengar ini baik-baik Ace. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku. Kau tahu kan selama ini aku selalu mendengarkanmu. Tapi tidak untuk hal seperti ini. Bagiku, di dalam hidupku yang terpenting hanya Oyaji dan keluargaku. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuatnya menjadi raja. Itu ambisiku. Dan aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal sepele macam ini."

"Marcoー " seakan tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Ace hanya bisa berucap lirih. Ada rasa perih di sudut hatinya.

"Apapun yang ingin kau bagi denganku Ace. Asal jangan hal seperti ini. Aku tak pernah merasakannya. Aku tak mengerti," jeda sejenak. Marco menatap Ace lekat, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan aku tak peduli."

Bohong, tentu saja. Walau sebenarnya dia juga tak tega berkata seperti ini pada Ace, tapi Marco juga tak ingin merasa sakit. Mungkin setelah ini Ace tak akan mengungkit hal ini lagi.

Marco berbalik, lalu melangkah menjauhi Ace yang masih berdiri mematung, hanya bisa melihat Marco yang menjauh darinya.

Saat itu, tak ada yang tahu. Hati siapa yang paling sakit.

↭ ︴M x A ︴↭

Marco tersentak. Mimpi itu lagi. Sepotong kenangan yang bisa dibilang cukup pahit. Kenangan yang terus-terusan mengusik tidurnya yang tak pernah nyenyak.

Hening, hanya terdengar desah angin diluar sana. Marco memang hanya sendirian. Lebih tepatnya sengaja menyendiri. Nakamanya yang lain berada di sisi lain pulau. Pulau kecil tak bernama yang mereka tempati sejak dua bulan lalu. Sejak perang besar Marineford. Sejak ia kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Dari jendela kecil di samping pembaringannya, Marco menatap laut di kejauhan. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Betapa ia merindukan mereka yang telah pergi dari hidupnya. Karena ia tahu, ia tak mungkin bisa mengarungi lautan bersama mereka lagi ー Oyaji, dan pemuda yang ia cintaiー Ace.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, kepingan kenangan itu hadir kembali. Saat Ace berbagi isi hati padanya.

 _"Marco, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"_

"Tentu saja Ace. Aku pernah jatuh cinta. Dan kau yang membuatku merasakannya. Kau yang pertama Ace. Yang pertama dan satu-satunya." ucap Marco, entah pada siapa. Dia seorang diri disini. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

 _"Kau tahu Marco, saat lama berpisah, aku takut tak bisa bertemu lagi. Karena itu aku berpikir, kalau bisa bertemu lagi, aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan."_

Lagi dan lagi, kalimat-kalimat itu terngiang dalam kepalanya, seakan tak mau pergi. Marco teringat betapa ia merasa cemburu saat Ace mengatakan hal itu.

"Ace..." Marco berucap lirih. Air mata terjatuh tanpa disadarinya.

Lalu ingatan membawanya pada peristiwa yang membuatnya kehilangan segalanya. Perang Marineford. Disana, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Luffy. Orang yang membuatnya merasa marah dan cemburu saat Ace menceritakan tentangnya.

Orang yang menjadi alasan dia mengatakan hal yang kejam pada Ace.

 _"Aku tak pernah merasakannya. Aku tak mengerti. Dan aku tak peduli."_

"Maaf Ace," Marco terisak. Betapa ia menyesali kebohongannya saat itu. Tak hanya membohongi Ace, ia juga membohongi dirinya sendiri. Demi alasan yang kini ia anggap begitu egois. Agar Ace tak membuatnya cemburu lagi. Agar ia tak merasa sakit lagi.

"Ace..." Marco menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepingan-kepingan kenangan menyakitkan terus berputar dalam ingatannya, tak bisa ia hentikan sama sekali.

Nyeri di hatinya makin menjadi saat ia mengingat tubuh Ace yang bersimbah darah, sekarat di pelukan adiknya ー Luffy.

Saat itu, Marco bahkan sudah tak ingat lagi tentang rasa cemburu yang kerap ia rasakan. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin berlari kesana. Menolong orang yang dicintainya secepat mungkin. Namun luka cukup parah yang ia derita karena serangan Kizaru, serta borgol batu laut ditangannya menghambat langkahnya.

Tapi Marco tak ingin tinggal diam. Persetan dengan semua luka di tubuhnya. Dengan terseok-seok, pria bersurai pirang itu berjalan ke tempat Ace berada.

Jarak mereka masih jauh, namun sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar semua yang Ace katakan. Dan kala itu, meski bersikeras menyangkal dalam hati, Marco merasa jika saat perpisahan akan segera datang.

Kemudian waktu serasa berhenti berputar, saat ia melihat Ace, dengan susah payah, menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah bisa Marco lupakan. Meski jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, meski suara Ace begitu pelan, Marco bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Ace katakan.

 _"Marco, aku mencintaimu..."_

Marco tak sempat menjawabnya. Tak sempat mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Tak sempat menjelaskan kebohongannya saat itu. Tepat setelah mengatakannya, tubuh Ace ambruk ke tanah. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Ace telah pergi. Dan Marco merasa, dunianya hancur saat itu juga.

Sungguh, jika bisa, Marco ingin memutar waktu kembali.

↭ ︴M x A ︴↭

Marco memukul dadanya, berharap rasa sakit itu menghilang. Tapi percuma saja.

"Maafkan aku, Ace. Maaf..."

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku yang paling memahamimu Ace. Aku pikir aku yang paling mengerti tentangmu. Aku tak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku begitu sok tahu tentang perasaanmu. Maafkan aku yang egois ini, Ace."

 _"Aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Walaupun aku takut perasaanku hanya sepihak."_

 _"Aku tak pernah merasakannya. Aku tak mengerti. Dan aku tak peduli."_

"Kau pasti gugup saat mengatakannya kan, Ace? Kau takut perasaanmu hanya sepihak? Dan aku malah mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh sebelum kau sempat mengutarakan perasaanmu. Maaf telah menyakitimu, Ace. Maaf..."

 _"Marco, aku mencintaimu..."_

Air mata mengalir kian deras. Semakin ia mengingat Ace, semakin bertambah pula perih dihatinya. Marco tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Berharap Ace bisa mendengarnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ace. Sangat. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Tapi semuanya percuma. Sebanyak apapun ia meminta maaf. Selama apapun ia menangis. Waktu tak akan bisa diulang. Ace tak akan pernah kembali.

Dan kini, yang tersisa hanya air mata penyesalannya.

﹏ The End ﹏


End file.
